Problemas
by Marta Kou
Summary: Él, su mejor amigo y su amor imposible, y él que siente por ell. ExB


Este es mi primer fanfic de Crepúsculo, si lees mi historia me gustaría que obtuviera un comentario por tu parte, aunque la historia no sea de tu agrado, me tomo los rewius muy enserio para mí son muy constructivos y eso hace que la próxima historia sea un poco mejor en lo que se refiere a narración.

**Aviso:** es un monólogo, no hay diálagos.

* * *

_Él, su mejor amigo y su amor imposible, pero que es ella para él. _

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 20 años, y os quiero contar mi historia que empieza a la tierna edad de doce años, es la típica narración de un amor no correspondido el cual me ha llevado a decisiones erróneas en mi vida.

Ahora mismo estoy entre la espada y la pared, estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen, el cual solo me ve como una amiga, no puedo ni asegurar que también me considera, al menos, su mejor amiga. Pero aquí no se encuentra el problema, si estuviera por este pequeño detalle no estaría como estoy.

Tengo novio, y para mi desgracia no es él, se llama Jacob Black, es un santo por dios, me cuida, me mima, me da todo lo que quiero, ¿y yo como se lo pago? Revolcándome como una zorra con Edward, el cual vuelvo a repetir no tiene ningún sentimiento a parte de amistad hacía mí.

¿Qué como lo sé? Fácil, dice que soy fría, que soy demasiado solitaria, que mi aura desprende una actitud de no te acerques que muerdo, que soy borde, demasiado tímida y un sinfín de cosas más. Puede alguien negar lo evidente, la respuesta es no, el no me ama y yo sí, gran diferencia.

Edward Cullen es tres años mayor que yo, y lo conocí cuando cursaba el primer año de instituto, él por aquél entonces estaba en su último año. Me deslumbré con él, e hice algo que como amiga no tenía que haber hecho, me enamoré de él cuando mi amiga, Jessica, ya se moría por él. Pero en el corazón no se manda, ya que si se mandara prometo solemnemente que él habría sido el último chico el cual hubiera puesto mi vista, pero no, me arrastre a sus pies, pero no literalmente claro, eso ya sería humillante. Lo que si hice es lanzarme a sus brazos, en la noche que lo conocí, y aún no entendía el por qué de mi comportamiento, estuve molestándole y viceversa toda la noche, cosa que no agradó a mi amiga, y lo comprendo. Cuando digo que me lancé a sus brazos no me refiero a que me comporte como… bueno ya me entendéis, si no a que "jugábamos" a lucha, él tenía que tirarme y yo para evitarlo me pegaba a él como una lapa.

Bueno, he aquí como lo conocí, pero las cosas no terminaron aquí no, empezamos hablar cada día, por el Messenger claro, era demasiado tímida para hacerle frete al chico que me gustaba, un comportamiento cobarde, si, pero ya hablando por el chat mi corazón y mi estómago no me dejaban tranquila, y era peor cuando lo veía, mi cara pasaba por todas las tonalidades de rojo que pudieran existir, ¡y solo me había dicho Buenos Días! Bueno, no exactamente eso, pero era su forma de decirlo, es decir, cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos siempre me molestaba, su mano en mi cara, su chaqueta en mi cara, y bueno supongo que lo hacía porque cuando lo veía siempre miraba al suelo, reacción exagerada pero os lo prometo no podía mirarlo.

Él se aprovecho de eso, en nuestras conversaciones siempre decía algo que hiciera que yo tuviera esperanza, pero, no lo sé con exactitud si lo decía enserio, creo que lo hacía para divertirse, siempre he sido su hobby. Quiero decir, quién en su sano juicio te da entender que tu también le gustas, y al cabo de la semana está saliendo con una amiga tuya, la cual no era Jessica si no Lauren. Aunque poca importancia le di la verdad, cuando estaban juntos y yo estaba presente me hacia más caso a mí que a su propia novia, eso me produjo unos cuantos problemas, sobre todo porque la muy harpía escampó por el instituto que era lesbiana, ¿os lo podéis creer? Yo lesbiana, cuando solo tenía ojos por su novio. Cosas de celos supongo.

Pero la cosa fue a más, después de tres años, ¡Tres años!, suspirando por sus huesos, por fin obtuve mi recompensa, a un alto precio claro, que fue humillarme, él no me humilló, fui yo misma la que acepto las condiciones. Os explico, después de un sinfín de borracheras para tener valor le envié un mensaje diciéndole, cosa que no le había dicho nunca, que me gustaba, cosa obvia. ¿Qué hizo el entonces? Me envió un email, me explico que no me molestaba por qué si, sino que también sentía algo por mí, pero había cosas de mí que no le agradaban. Y aquí señores esta mi humillación, cambié mi manera de vestir e intente comportarme más femeninamente, y entonces conseguí lo que quería, unos cuantos besos de él.

Pero la magia se esfumó pronto, el consiguió novia dos semanas después, y perdimos el contacto, él se marcho a Chicago, donde sus padres tenían un apartamento. Después de tres años retomamos nuestra amistad, justamente cuando más lo necesitaba, mi padre acababa de morir de cáncer. Fue como en los viejos tiempos, hablando de todo y nada, por el messenger, para ese entonces creí que lo tenía completamente superado mi obsesión por él, pero no tuvo que volver.

¿Cómo volvió? Pues me fui una semanita a su casa, necesitaba alejarme un período de tiempo del dolor reciente de la perdida y él me ofreció ir con él, acepté, y allí estuvo mi perdición, después de una semana jugando a peleas de almohadas, hablando de mi situación, de su situación, de los amigos, de las fiestas, del sexo, bueno eso último por su parte yo era totalmente inexperta en ese campo, volví a caer en sus redes. Aunque esta vez el se comportó mejor y me dijo la verdad, no teníamos feeling, puede que para una aventura de una noche si, pero para algo más no, lo acepté, ya lo sabía, yo no había cambiado nada, continuaba sin ser nada femenina y me vestía como un chico, a parte mi carácter se volvió más arrisco y huraño, por lo tanto no me afectó.

Bueno un poco, mucho mejor dicho, pero no lo demostré, y así lo conocí a él, Jacob Black, era perfecto para mi, entendía ciertas situaciones de mi vida, era sensible, y vale cuando cerraba los ojos y escuchaba su voz a veces me parecía escuchar la de Edward, así que pensándome que me había vuelto enamorar, y esta vez no del mismo hombre, lo seduje, aún siendo tan inexperta, lo conseguí, y al cabo de unos meses empezamos a salir.

Para entonces yo comencé a estudiar un oficio en Seattle, y las cosas nos iban bien, me enfadaba algunas veces por tonterías, pero eso era lo normal, pero cuando más tiempo pasaba, bueno no tanto solo seis meses, me iba dando cuenta de que había cometido otro error, pero él era tan bueno conmigo que me era imposible decirle que me pasaba.

Siempre me había imaginado que mi virginidad la perdería con Edward, algo de lo que hoy, aunque no haya pasado mucho tiempo aún me arrepiento, y eso hacía que me replantease mis sentimientos por Jacob, eso y su continua dependencia por mí.

¿Entonces qué hice yo? Me fui un par de días a ver al que yo consideraba mi mejor amigo, Edward, con un pequeño plan secreto, averiguar si aún sentía algo por él, o solo intentaba justificar mi comportamiento con mi novio utilizándole a él como pretexto.

Grata sorpresa me llevé al no sentir ni mariposas, ni mi cara ardiente, ni nada, no sentía nada, respire tranquila unos cuantos meses. Y entonces supe lo que era Edward para mi, era mi sacerdote, no me malinterpretáis, pero cuando lo volví a ver, sin sentimientos por él medio me di cuenta de que quería ir a la cama con él, el pequeño problema es que tenía novio y por lo tanto aquí estaba mi nuevo mote, imaginaros un sacerdote sexy, pues que pasa en estas circunstancias, que ni se mira ni se toca pero se le cuenta todo.

Cuando se terminó el año escolar, decidí que el camino que había tomado no era el correcto, quería estudiar algo más, y me decidí por Artes y Literatura, y para eso tuve que ir a Chicago. Error, por qué aquí es donde ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared. Y donde mi conciencia esta machacándome día a día.

El fin de semana después de mi cumpleaños, Edward tuvo la magnífica idea de salir de fiesta para ir a celebrarlo. No me pude negar, si él me pide algo yo voy allí cueste lo que cueste, y con un par de copas de más, terminamos en su cama.

Siempre había pensado que si tuviera sexo con él sería genial, pero no paso, con lo poco lucida que estaba solo podía pensar en Jake y mi maldita acción. Pero fui tan feliz, después de eso estuvimos hablando horas y horas, él estando recostado en mis piernas mientras yo le daba unas suaves caricias a su sexy pelo cobrizo.

Cuando volví a la realidad, es decir, a mi casa, mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila, y así pasó la semana, cuando vi a Jacob el sábado, intenté explicarle la situación, sin decirle que me había acostado como una zorra en la cama de mi mejor amigo, y del cual Jacob era del que estaba más preocupado.

Y ahora, después de un mes de mi revolcón con Edward, aún estoy con Jacob intentado dejarlo suavemente por que no se merece lo que le hago, con Edward siempre presente en mi mente, sabiendo que nunca lo podre tener para mi, sin poderle decir que si es más paciente conmigo le demostrare que tan compatibles podemos ser en la cama, que me de tiempo para quitarme ciertas inhibiciones causadas por el sexo monótono con Jacob. Sin poderle decir que me he vuelto a enamorar de él, que es el hombre de mi vida, que es lo único que necesito, mi mejor amigo, que quiero estar cada noche en sus brazos, sentir sus suaves besos, que quiero ver cada día esa sonrisa torcida que me dedica cuando me molesta, que quiero…. Quiero tantas cosas de él que no podré tener, que él no quiere, si supiera que dentro de mi soy una mujer femenina y romántica, que hay una mujer sensible que no es fuerte sin él, que esta desesperada por terminar una relación que comenzó puramente por su egoísmo a querer estar un poco más cerca de él. Si el supiera….

Pero tengo que volver a la realidad, él no es para mí, un ser tan perfecto, con tanta belleza, inteligencia, ingenio… Y aquí otra vez mi maldita conciencia, tengo un novio que no quiero y se que está mal pensar en la próxima vez que estaré en los brazos de Edward, pensar todas las noches antes de dormirme en un situaciones imposibles con él.

No me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor con él, seria estúpida hacerlo con los sentimientos que albergo, me arrepiento de la situación en que la hicimos, me arrepiento por no poder darle a Jacob lo que se merece, me arrepiento por ser tan cobarde y no decirle que me enamoré de otro, por ser tan….

Pero ahora cada vez que hablo con él las indirectas en ciertas conversaciones son un vaivén, y estoy tan confundida, y si pasa lo mismo que años a tras, y si solo estoy albergando falsas esperanzas, y si…. En y si es quedará por qué soy cobarde, prefiero la falsa estabilidad de ahora que dar un paso más.

Mientras escribo mis pensamientos me siento despreciable, me siento sucia, egoísta, por qué por mi mente solo puedo pensar en qué algún día él pueda ver, aunque no soy la mejor, que nadie lo querrá como yo, y saber si él ve más allá de la amistad, si puedo albergar aunque sea una pequeña esperanza, por qué si es así lo esperare hasta el fin de los tiempos.

¿Vosotras que opináis?

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que deis vuestra opinión, según vaya leyendo vuestra opinión sobre la relación de Bella si queréis opinar, podre un Edward PoV, sobre lo que siente él, pero vosotras me tendréis que decir según lo que cuenta Bella, vosotras que harías.

Es una historia irreal, me pasó algo similar pero no tenía novio, pero Jacob tenía que aparecer, y de que manera, siento algo de pena por el pobre, pero Bella siempre pertenecerá a Edward.

Espero vuestras opiniones, y no solo al respecto de lo que pensará él de ella basándonos en la situación expuesta, si no también quiero que me digáis que tal el argumento, la historia.


End file.
